


Face First

by Mari999



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, and one really weird uncomfortable date, underage drinking because the state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari999/pseuds/Mari999
Summary: In hindsight getting told you are cute and asked if you are single while getting water for your drunk friend that faceplants into a table at a party, should be a red flag. Elias wishes he could've seen everything coming because he had a bad feeling about his upcoming date, but he could have never expected for it to go that bad.





	Face First

**Author's Note:**

> This work is brought to you by one wild Sunday afternoon, a really shitty 'date,' feeling good about a math midterm, a cheap bottle of wine, Chipotle, and shit SoundCloud party mixes.
> 
> Underage drug and alcohol use mentioned in this fic. Towards the end Elias is being held against his will. 
> 
> So basically the first half of this fic is how my Sunday and Monday went. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own. Sorry if I didn't catch them.

Sunday’s aren’t supposed to be wild days. Sunday afternoons sure as hell aren’t supposed to be wild. It’s called God’s day for a reason. It doesn’t stop Elias from showing up with Brock and Quinn to a day fade at one of Quinn’s friend’s place. Elias has only been to Brady’s place a couple of times before. Elias has been there a few times before. The first time he embarrassed himself by getting blackout drunk then processed to throw up on himself, and the second him he was sent into a marijuana-induced panic.

This time Elias has shown up sober or mildly sober. Quinn and Brock already seem to be tipsy. Quinn quickly greets Brady once he spots him by the front for of his apartment. The party is being held outside; there is a kiddy pool, a beer pong table, and another table set up with random things assorted on it. Brady gives them all hugs saying it’s so great to see them.

They move to an empty part of the parking lot, so they can hang around. Elias finds it weird being sober at a party like this. Most everyone seems like they are drunk, but he can’t tell for sure. It could just be the sunshine affecting everyone. It’s been sunny for weeks now, no rainy spring afternoon and Elias has never been more thankful for that. After the winter he has he missed the sunshine.

Brady comes by with three beers for them. The only problem is Elias hates beer. He can drink it, but it has to be cold, and well this beer is room temperature at best. He looks over at Quinn who has a 16-ounce can while he only has a standard size. He can see the condensation dripping off it, so he touches it. It’s nice and cold, “Fuck you, mines warm,” Elias says.

“Sorry, Brady just loves me.” Quinn sticks his tongue.

Brock chugs his beer for a moment then lets out a loud burp before saying, “Yeah cause he’s trying to get in your pants.”

“Hey I’m a free man now,” Quinn says.

Elias rolls his eyes before going back to his warm beer. He takes a few gulps of the Pabst before feeling like the foam is going to come up. He can't do it anymore, so he hands it off to Brock, who raises an eyebrow then shrugs. He grabs the beer then chugs his own back so he can get to the one Elias hands him.

Quinn roams to find Brady again leaving Brock and Elias. Brock is drinking on the beer looks to be having a good time. Everyone looks like they are having a good time. There aren’t too many people around, most of them Elias has seen before. Some at the two parties he’s been to at Brady’s place and others at parties Quinn has dragged him to with Brady. There are a few strange faces, but that’s normal. If anything Brady will end up introducing them.

The music is loud, and it screams SoundCloud remixes. He knows too well what those sound like because Quinn is always playing them in the dorm. He doesn’t mind it, but he also doesn’t enjoy it. Brock is bouncing around to the music like he is in his own little world which he kind of is. No one is really around them, so it’s like their own little bubble.

After a while, they are being pulled into a circle by three other girls. Clearly, it is because they think Brock is hot and he understands that. He’s understood that since he’s known him. One of the girls is trying to dance up on him, but Brock doesn’t seem to be about it. He steps away from the girl, and she gets the message.

Brock drags Elias way and towards Quinn who is dancing up on Brady. Which for one good for him; his ex was a straight up bitch, and two good for him. Brady also looks like he is having a good time with one hand wrapped around Quinn’s waist holding him close. They walk over, and Quinn beams up at the two of them.

“You got any more beer?” Brock asks.

“Nah going to have someone go on a beer run,” Brady tells him.

“I can go,” Brock says.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll Venmo you.”

“Don’t worry about it; just take care of Quinn for us.” Brock winks getting Quinn to blush. Ah Brock the one that encourages them to do dumb shit. In this case, this isn’t that dumb because they have been dancing around each other for a while.

“Yeah for sure,” Brady says.

Brock turns to walk away but grabs Elias' hand in the process. “Come on I need someone to walk with me,” he says.

Elias nods sending them on their way. They don’t talk much on the way to the liquor store down the street. Elias does ask if Brock buy him a Four Loko which he says sure too. A Four Loko one of the easiest things to get drunk on. It’s sweet, so it doesn’t taste like much.

Once to the store, Elias has to wait outside and down the street a little. Stupid United States laws. He’s just happy that he found Brock so early on and that speaks for more than just alcohol. Brock is just a good guy to have around. He’s a nice dude that also happens to be really hot. Elias has eyes and is blessed that he does.

Quinn likes to joke about Brock being a prince in a holiday Christmas movie and Elias would have to agree. Quinn also knows about his massive crush on Brock meaning he loves to leave him with Brock any chance he can get. Elias loves Quinn, but he also kind of hates him.

It doesn’t take long for Brock to come back with a thirty rack of Rolling Rock and a brown paper bag. “Thanks,” Elias says as he grabs for the bag. His hand brushes Brock’s as he grabs the bag. Elias smiles then looks into the bag; there are three cans. One peach, one sour apple, and one gold flavor. He knows the gold is for Brock because he is the only one that likes that kind.

“You good?” Brock asks, and Elias realizes that he’s been stopped looking into the bag.

“So one of us is going to die tonight,” Elias says.

“Nah we good.”

“Sure.” Elias rolls his eyes because he knows he just knows.

They walk back to the party that is only a five-minute walk away. The go to find Brady, but he has disappeared, and so has Quinn. They know what that means or at least they think they do. So they take the rack of beer into the house to hide it. They got it for the party, but Brock also doesn’t want some randos drinking his beer.

They go back outside and crack open their cans. “To it being a good day.” Brock raises his can to cheers Elias.

“To a good day,” Elias says back.

 

 

Elias should have known it was just downhill from there. The pair started to play Kings Cup, and well Brock is hammered by the time that it is over. He had to drink the bitch cup, and Elias knows that look in his eyes. He knows it so well.

Quinn and Brady show back up looking a little worse for wear, but they still have giant grins on their face. Elias has an arm wrapped around Brock’s shoulder, so he doesn't stumble over. The four of them walk into the garage where there are a few bongs.

Brady runs back inside and comes back with a jar of weed. He starts to grind up the buds with his fingers to pack it. They pass it around, and Elias says no because he knows that he is at a good state and doesn’t want to ruin that. The last time he drank and started to smoke the woke up naked in his bed smelling like vomit.

So after a few pass around Brock begins to walk away. It’s then everything feels like it’s gone in slow motion. Elias watches Brock stumble and trip over his feet and falls face first into the beer pong table. Elias rushed over to help Brock back up. A few of the other guys standing around help him pick Brock up along the table that had fallen over.

They drag Brock over to a chair in front of the apartment. Elias squats down in front of his friend and grabs for his hands. “Brock what the fuck. Are you okay?” Elias strokes his hands wanting Brock to look at him, but he’s just got his head fallen back. “Brock.”

“Yeah.” Brock lets his head come forward, but it falls right back.

Elias looks over at Quinn who doesn’t seem like he knows what to do. “I’ll go get water.” Elias stands, “Just watch him.”

Quinn and Brady nod. Elias rushes upstairs and is followed up by one of the guys that helped Brock up. He has seen him before at Brady’s parties and even talked to him once. He grabs for an empty solo cup on the countertop and fills up it up. The guy that followed him up stops him with, “Oh damn you cute.” He touches Elias’ hip, “You single? Can I get your Snap?”

Elias rolls his eyes, “Yes, just hold will I tend to my friend.” He isn’t about to say no. Not many guys have told him that he is cute so he will take what he can.

He rushes back downstairs and squats back in front of Brock when he gets outside. He hands the cup to him, who take small sips. Elias stands and pushes Brock’s hair back getting his friend to smile. Even drunk like this Brock knows how to work his magic on him.

“This fool hasn’t eaten today,” Quinn tells him. Elias swears if Brock weren’t this drunk, he would slap him.

“Brock,” Elias groans.

“Did’in think ‘bout it,” Brock slurs.

Elias just signs then sees the guy that called him cute. He pulls out his phone and opens Snapchat. He shows the dude his Snap code and watches the guy add him. He looks over at Quinn who rolls his eyes. He sees that Jeff just added him.

He goes back to Brock, “I’m taking you back to my place and getting you food.”

“No,” Brock groans.

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“I have food.”

“Fine, but I’m walking you home.”

Brock gives him a thumbs up and begins to stand. Elias takes his hand to help stabilize him. He looks to see that Jeff is calling him inside. Elias shakes his head and mouths no. He taking Brock home, he has to.

They say goodbye to Quinn and Brady. Quinn says he probably won’t be back for the night and he is completely fine with that. They walk towards Brock’s apartment which is only five minutes from Brady’s. Brock tells him that he can just walk him to the door, but he isn’t about that. He needs to tell Troy that his roommate needs to be looked after.

Entering the apartment Brock goes straight for his room and Elias goes straight for Troy’s room. He knocks getting a mildly annoyed looking Troy at first but then his face cools, “Didn’t know you were coming by.”

“Brock is drunk. He went face first into a table,” Elias explains.

He watches Troy sigh then wipe a hand over his face. “Okay.”

“He hasn’t eaten anything today.”

“I’ll make sure he is okay.”

“Thanks,” Elias says then heads straight for the door.

He’ll text Brock later. Right now he wants his own food along with a bed. It’s only seven pm, but he’s drunk and tired. The walk home is harder than he thought it would be. He goes straight for the dining hall to get a burger. He does get a few weird looks, but he knows he is drunk on a Sunday evening. The is much shame in that thought.

He goes back to his room to eat and hopes to go to sleep. He’s about to pull something to watch will he eats when he gets a message on Snap. It’s from Jeff. _Hey._

So Elias responds back. _Hey._

It doesn’t take long to get another response. _Is your friend okay?_

_Yeah, he will be alright. His roommate is looking out for him._

Elias goes back to his search for a video. He finds some cooking video to watch and starts into the cycle of the Youtube trap. It’s about thirty minutes later that he gets another message. Elias ignores it in favor of finishing a Vine compilation. It’s only a few minutes later that he gets another message, so he figures he’ll look.

_That’s good._  
_So are you single, cutie?_

Elias rolls his eyes at the word cutie. _I am. I told you earlier._

He goes back to the video. He watches another twenty-minute long compilation before getting another message. He waits to respond. He waits fifteen minutes or so before opening it.

_Lol cool, we got something in common, cutie._

Elias rolls his eyes again. He’s drunk, and this doesn't even sound like a good idea anymore. Drunk he’s made some bad decisions, some he doesn’t like to talk about. Other he’s too embarrassed to cop to, but it’s still a good laugh. This one might just be a good laugh.

 _Do you go to school here?_ Elias asks.

He goes back to the videos. He waits an hour until he gets anything back. So Elias leaves him for another thirty minutes.

 _No, I go to the JC_.

 _What are you studying?_ Elias asks.

He waits another thirty minutes for a response and another to respond.  
_Engineering. What about you?_

_Business Administration_

It’s closing in an eleven o’clock, and Elias is feeling the side effects of getting day drunk. He’s hungover at ten pm. Well he’s not hungover because he still feels drunk, he just has hangover symptoms. He figures it’s time to shower then head to bed.

He takes a night long shower since his other suitemates seem to have already gone to bed. Once he gets out, he sees that Jeff has messaged him back and Elias doesn’t feel like waiting, so he opens it.

_Do you like doing that cutie?_

Elias just wants to tell the guy to stop pumping his tires because he knows his worth. _Yeah, it’s fun._

He climbs into bed after that and scrolls through his phone for a while. He reads the short story that needs to for class tomorrow on his phone when he gets a message back. He doesn’t open it. Then he gets another two Snaps. He still doesn’t open it. He finishes his story then goes to turn off the lights.

He gets back into bed and then opens the two pictures Jeff send first. The first one is a picture of half of his face, biting his lip while he can see that he is shirtless. Elias groans at the fucking fool. The next picture is basically the same, but it says _Send me a face pic._

Elias sighs and turns on the front flash. He takes a few pictures before sticking to one that he looks less like a fucking potato in. He opens the message that says _That's good that you like it._

He gets a picture immediately back. Another photo of Jeff with half of his face that says, _Damn you are cute_.

Elias takes another picture, but this time it’s just black. _Thanks._

Jeff sends another picture. It the same position as the last. _Send another face pic cutie._

He does as he asks. Jeff responds right away. Same position as the last like he doesn’t know anything else to do. _Damn you so cute._

Elias takes another picture of the darkness and puts _Well I’m going to bed. I have been up forever._

Jeff messages him back this time. _Wait do you think I have a chance dating you?_

Elias has to read it a few times before knowing how to respond. It’s a fair question, but kinda weird to ask after only talking for a few hours. _Maybe._

_Really?_

_Yeah maybe._

_Do you want to go on a date tomorrow???_

Elias figures that might possibly mean a free meal and he will never say no to a free meal. _Yeah sure._

_I’m free after five._

_That works for me._

_You have your own room right?_

_I have a roommate, but he has a chapter meeting with his frat for a few hours._

_Sounds good._  
_So movies and cuddling._

Elias looks around the room with his mouth a little agape. He really thought he might be able to swindle some Chipotle out of this fool. _That sounds fine._

_Great because I love cuddling._

Elias just shivers at those words. He never wanted to back out of plans more. _Well, goodnight._

Jeff sends him back on of the Bitmojis through Snapchat that’s the two of them and Jeff’s Bitmoji blowing a kiss at Elias’ saying goodnight. Elias has never felt more embarrassed for someone else.

 

 

  
When Elias wakes up in the morning, Quinn still isn’t back. He doesn’t care. He knows he should be alive and if not he knows where Brady lives. He looks at his phone and sees Jeff has Snapped him. He doesn’t want to open it up.

So instead he gets ready for the day. He just throws on a t-shirt and shorts. After about fifteen minutes he finally opens the Snapchat. It’s Jeff shirtless in the mirror saying _Good morning cutie. Can’t wait to see you._

Elias rolls his eyes and takes a picture of the wall, _Good morning._

Then he goes through his day until three when he gets done with class. He figures he might as well clean his room for Jeff. Going back to his place, Quinn is finally back and laying in bed. He looks shocked by him.

“What’s up,” Elias says throwing his stuff on his bed.

“I slept with a fucking vampire,” Quinn says getting him to raise an eyebrow. His friend moves to show him to damage. There are hickeys along his neck and then he moves his shirt to reveal his chest. Quinn is marked the fuck up.

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes.” Quinn wiggles his eyebrows.

“I hate you.” Elias rolls his eyes, “Well I kinda have a date so…”

“You have a date. My little alien has a date.” Quinn sits up and pulls off his blanket. Elias sees the hickeys on his thighs. Oh god, he didn’t need to see that.

“Well kinda. I thought we were going to get dinner, but no we are staying here and watching movies.”

“Still you kinda got a date.”

“Then can you help me clean the room.”

“No, I’m still kinda sensitive.”

“Uhg I didn’t need to know that,” Elias groans.

“We went four rounds.”

Elias puts his hands over his ears, “Stop.”

“Fine.” Quinn shrugs them goes back to his laptop leaving Elias to clean the room.

He can’t believe that he still shares a room with someone. He was really hoping to have his own apartment by now, but then Quinn had to go and ask if he wanted to room together again. He can’t say no, but he should have. At least they are still house hunting with Brock and Troy for next year.

Elias changes his sheets, cleans up his desk, throws out the trash and recycling, then sweeps the room. By the time he is done, it’s a little past five, and Jeff has messaged him. _Do you want to come over now or later cuties?_

 _Come at six. I’m eating dinner with friends._ He’s not he just needs a moment to breathe and eat dinner.

Jeff doesn’t message him back, so Elias figures he won’t for a while knowing his track record. Elias eats the Hot Pocket that he bought a few days ago then goes to his homework that he at least needs to start. Quinn is starting to get ready for chapter, so he figures everything is going to begin to settle into place.

Elias doesn’t really want to hang out anymore. He’s just getting a weird vide from Jeff, but he figures he should just try it out. It’s the first date he’s been asked on ever, so he figures that it will be good for him. He’s had hookups but never dates.

It close to six when Jeff messages him, _Okay cutie. I got to shower then I’ll be over._

For some reason, that really annoys Elias, but he lets it go. _Sounds good._

Elias gets a little ready for him. He brushes his teeth, washes his face, and changes his shirt. He changes from a t-shirt to a generic black and white striped shirt, but it looks better than the shirt that had blech stans on it. He figures he might as well not change out of his short because they look fine. He fixes his hair a little before figuring he looks fine.

He sits at his desk to work on a paper a little. Quinn is still getting ready. He is trying to cover his hickeys but failing. It looks like he just gave up. Elias understands.

After a few paragraphs, Jeff finally messages him back. It already passed six thirty. _Do you got Netflix cutie?_

 _Yes. I also live in Calum Hall._ He goes back to his paper.

A few minutes later Quinn is getting ready to leave. “Let me know when you are coming back,” Elias says.

“Do you want me to come back?” Quinn asks.

“Yes please do.”

“Okay.”

Quinn leaves after that, and he goes back to his paper. About fifteen minutes later Jeff messages him, _Where’s that cutie._

Elias sighs, how hard is that to Google. He would also really like not to be called cutie every message cause it is kinda getting annoying. Elias knows he is cute; he doesn’t need no man to remind him of that. He just Googles it himself and sends that address to him.

He waits for what feels like forever for Jeff to message him back. _Alright, cutie on my way._ It’s already after seven when he gets that text. He figures Jeff will maybe take twenty minutes to get to him because it doesn’t take that long to get from the town over to him.

  
It’s seven thirty when Elias figures screw this. He takes off his shirt and replaces it with a gross sweatshirt. Jeff is not getting his best for being close to two hours late. The audacity of this man.

  
It eight when Quinn texts him that he is on his way back. Elias tells him that Jeff hasn’t even shown up yet and all Quinn can text him is damn. Elias goes back to his paper, and a few minutes later Quinn comes stumbling in.

“So he really hasn’t shown up?” Quinn asks.

“Nope.”

“Damn.”

Just then Jeff messages him, so he opens it. _I’m here cutie._

_On my way._

“He’s here,” Elias tells him.

“Do you want me to leave?” Quinn asks.

“Nope, he gets the lunge.”

“You show him.”

“Wish me luck.” Elias head for the door and Quinn gives him a pity smile.

Elias gets out of the building, and Jeff is nowhere to be seen. He messages him, _where are you._

_In the parking lot._

_I don’t see you._

_Send me a picture of where you at._

So he does. _On my way._

Elias scrolls through Instagram as he waits. He walks up and down the sidewalk until he sees him. Elias just turns the other way. He is really regretting everything.

Jeff taps him on his shoulder, so Elias turns around. He gives him a soft smile. “Hey,” Jeff says.

“Hey,” Elias says.

They walk towards the building. They exchange in small talk. Jeff goes on how it’s been a really nice day and that he is really happy that Elias agreed to this date. All Elias can do is nod and agree. Once to his floor, Elias says, “Since you are late my roommate is back, so we have to watch the movie in the lounge.”

“Can he like go somewhere else.” The fucking audacity of this man.

Elias just glares at him. They get to his room, and they walk inside. Elias glares over at Quinn who looks like he doesn’t know what to do. He grabs his laptop and walks back out. They get into the lounge and Elias begins to set up the HDMI connection when Jeff asks, “Can we close the doors?”

They can, but one Elias rather have people know that they are in there, and two he doesn't want to be left alone with Jeff. He pissed off, and he hasn’t even been with him for ten minutes yet. “Actually I don’t think so, but I will close them a little.”

Elias finished the connection, so he closes the door and then turns off the lights. He picks Bad Moms because Jeff didn’t give him any direction on what to watch and he likes the movie. He takes a seat next to Jeff, and it is already uncomfortable.

Jeff doesn’t leave him much choice to not be pressed up again him. “Can we still cuddle?” Jeff asks.

“Sure,” Elias forces out.

Jeff wraps an arm around him or well tries to. His arm is tucked behind Elias back making him uncomfortable, but that’s the whole situation. He doesn’t try to lean into Jeff or anything; he’s just going to sit like this.

They are only minutes in when Jeff starts to talk to him, “So do you have any questions for me? You know the basics about me.”

“Not really.”

“How do you know Brady?” He asks.

“My roommate is friends with him.”

“Nice. I walked in on him having sex yesterday. He was fucking this dude he met on Tinder.” So Quinn.

“That dude he was fucking is my roommate,” Elias says dryly, “They met on Tinder last year, that's how they know each other.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

They fall quiet for a little before Jeff speaks again, “Do you work out?”

“Excuse me.” Elias glares at him.

“Just you got some really toned legs.” Jeff runs a hand along his leg. Elias gives him the stare that scares Quinn, and it makes him stop.

“I work out. I run.”

“I can tell.”

Elias turns back to the movie, but Jeff interrupts once again. “Damn you just so cute.”

“Thanks.” Elias tries to turn back to the movie but he can’t because of the hand rubbing his shoulder.

“So do you really think we have a chance dating?” He asks.

Elias wants to say no, but he just says, “Maybe depends.”

“Cool,” Jeff says, “So are you loyal?”

Elias just stares at him before saying, “Yeah.”

It goes silent a little more. Elias just wants this to be over. He wants all of this to be over. Every so often he will hear Jeff let out a small laugh.

Just when Elias thought it was starting to get normal, Jeff asks, “ Are you a jealous type?”

“No.”

“Me neither. Do you have trust issues?”

“No.”

Elias was about to ask if he did because damn they haven’t even talked for more than twelve hours and he is already asking these things. Jeff says, “Cool me neither.” Which sounds like a damn lie, but alright.

Jeff shifts a little closer to Elias, and all he wants to do is run away. Elias tries to pay attention to the movie, but he can feel Jeff’s breath on his neck, and it’s really distracting. Jeff isn’t much taller than him and isn’t much bigger, so the positioning of them feels a little weird. He can feel Jeff laugh and all Elias wants for is everything to be over.

“I can’t believe how cute you are. I can’t believe a guy as cute as you would take a chance on a guy like me.” Elias just glares at Jeff, “Do you think I’m handsome?”

“I mean yeah,” Elias says. If he is being honest, Jeff is attractive. He's got dark brown ear, and a nice jawline, but he is clearly the grade A frat boy type. That type just isn't for Elias well unless they look like Brock.

“Really?” Elias is now kind of feeling like an ass because his voice just sounds so hopeful. “Most girl and guys I’ve been with just tell me I’m alright.”

Elias knows he should be a good person, so he says, “They are just mean.”

Jeff is quiet for a few moments, “So do you own any runner leggings?”

Honestly, Elias doesn’t even know what is going on anymore. “No.”

“Why I bet your legs would look great in them,” Jeff says. He places his free on Elias’ thigh and rubs it a little and Elias just kind of wants to die inside.

“Just don’t own them.”

“Would you wear a pair for me?” Jeff removes his hand.

Elias snaps his head toward him and just stares and stares until Jeff looks confused. “I only wear things for myself.”

That shut him right up. Elias can focus on the movie for a while until a door slams, and people begin to walk around the hall. Jeff tenses at the people walking by. “People are really loud here.”

“Not really. This is quiet compared to the other dorms. Since it is the second year and above floor, most people don’t talk much.”

“Still loud,” Jeff says, “Do you have any Snapchat streaks?”

“I have one with a friend.”

“How many days?”

“Two hundred or so. Snapping him everyday just became natural.” He tenses under the word, him.

“Oh cool.” Jeff pulls out his phone. Elias sees the front flash of Snapchat. He can’t believe him. The nerves of this man. Two fucking hours late and he is Snpachat in the middle of the movie. Elias doesn’t even have his phone on him. “Is it okay if I leave at like nine.”

This mother fucker. “Yeah,” Elias says. He wants him gone now.

“Would you want to hang out tomorrow?”

“No, I have classes all day and then a group project after.” He isn’t lying either. Well maybe about the group project, but they might meet tomorrow.

“Oh okay.”

“What are your plans for Saturday?” Not hanging out with you Elias thinks.

“Got the group project and probably just hang out with friends,” Elias tells him, “What about you?”

“Probably party a little.”

“Do you party a lot?”

“Not really, but if we do get together, I don’t want to party. I just want to be with you.”

Elias rolls his eyes before turning to look at him, “No you can party. I like to party. It’s my time with my friends.”

“I just don’t want to party without you.”

“Partying is my social time with friends.”

Elias can feel him shift next to him. It’s almost like he is uncomfortable and Elias could understand why. He is pressed up against him with his arm trapped behind his back. “You okay?” Elias asks.

“I have a question.”

“What is it?”

“I don’t know if I should ask.”

“Just ask.” Elias knows he is being a dick now, but fuck it.

“Can I get a kiss on the cheek?”

Elias just sighs. He honestly thought it was going to be if he was a virgin or something like that. Maybe if the night was going better than it was then maybe, but it isn’t. “Ugh maybe.” It’s a no.

“Before I leave.”

“Maybe.”

“Can I ask another question?”

“Go for it.”

“Are you a virgin?” And there it is.

“That is none of your business.”

“Well, it is if we date." Jeff is actually smirking down at him. He licks his lips and Elias has had enough.

Looking over at Jeff’s phone to see that it is nine. “Oh look it’s nine. Time for you to go.”

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” Jeff places a hand on his thigh, and Elias just stands up.

He grabs for his laptop, “Just wait here.”

Elias walks out of the room and down the hall. Quinn is opening the door when he gets there. “Done already?”

“I have so many words, and none of them are good.”

Quinn looks shocked, “Oh.”

“I actually kinda want to cry.”

“Oh shit. Do I have to sick the boys on him.”

“Nah, just we are going to need a conference call.” Elias needs to tell the boys about this.

“Okay.” Quinn moves away to let Elias in before heading down the hall to fill up his water bottles.

Elias sets his laptop down and hurries back to Jeff who is still sitting on the couch in the dark. He turns on the light getting Jeff to look at him. He follows Elias out towards the elevator where Quinn is waiting. Quinn nods at him, and Elias sees Jeff staring at his hickeys.

They get into the elevator which is even more uncomfortable than just standing there. They get out, and Quinn flashes him a nervous smile before stopping at the water fill up. The two of them walk outside. Elias isn’t walking him to his car.

They stop. “I had a really good time,” Jeff says.

“Yep.” Elias nods.

Jeff leans in for a hug, so Elias accepts it. He stands there for a moment after Elias pulls back like he is waiting or something. He’s waiting for that kiss and he ain’t going to get it. “I’ll text you when I get home.”

“Yep.” Elias turns back towards the building.

He hurries back inside, and Quinn is still waiting for the elevator. “Was it that bad?”

“I never want to see him again,” Elias explains.

“Fuck.”

“He asked if I would wear runners legging for him.”

“What the fuck.”

“I know.”

They enter the elevator and pause their conversation for the people around them. Once they are alone, Quinn says, “So we really need that conference call.”

“Oh yeah.”

Quinn opens his phone and sees what he sends to their group chat in Snapchat. Conference call in five. Elias had a terrible date.

They head back into the room and ready themselves on Quinn’s bed. “So is it block him bad or just slowly ghost him.”

“I don’t know. I’m going to see him at Brady’s parties.”

“Shit your right.”

Right then Brock is video calling them through Snapchat, Jake, and Troy join after that. Quinn answers on his phone, so he doesn’t have to.

“So big dawg had a bad date,” Jake asks.

“A horrible one,” Elias says.

“When did this even happen?” Brock asks.

“Between when you ate shit and before I went to bed last night.”

Brock opens his mouth to speak, but Jake talks before him, “What what happened?”

“BDB went face first into a fucking table last night,” Quinn says.

“Stop calling me BDB.” God Elias remembers when BDB or well Big Dick Brock became a thing. All the boys were hanging out, and one thing leads to another, and they are learning that a girl once complained because his dick was so big. Jake kept calling bullshit, but Troy told them that sadly it is true. He accidentally walked in while he was changing, “I woke up with a bump on my forehead.”

“Surprised you even woke up.” Elias gets an annoyed look from Brock.

“You're a fucking idiot,” Jake says.

“I know.”

“So tell us about this fucking date,” Troy says, so Elias does.

He goes on about how uncomfortable it all was. The question Jeff asked. How he has two hours late. How he left an hour in which left him thankful. The whole situation was, and Elias was just getting angry the more he talked about it. He’s just so mad about the whole thing. He just wanted it to go well. He wanted Jeff to be this cool dude that he could fall for.

It’s stupid because every time he says something he looks at Brock’s face, and he just seems so angry. He’s already threatened to do something to Jeff, but he just says no. Jeff isn’t worth his time. Brock says he is so much better than him, that he deserves better. He would really like to think so; he doesn’t know though. Jeff is one of the first guys ever to show an interest in him when he isn’t closing in on blackout drunk.

“So are you going to see him again?” Jake asks.

“Maybe, just so I can tell him that it isn’t going to work.”

“Do you think that is a good idea?’ Brock asks.

“I don’t know,” Elias groans throwing himself back on Quinn’s bed.

“Just don’t talk to him,” Quinn suggest.

“Maybe.”

“Just trying that out and see what happens,” Jake says.

Elias sits back up and says, “Thanks for everything guys.”

“No problem bud,” Troy says.

“We got you,” Jake says.

“Yeah we are always here to hear about a douchebag,” Brock says.

Quinn yawns, “It’s my bedtime you fucks.”

“Ah, little Quinny got a bedtime.” Quinn flips Jake off and then just ends the call.

Elias flops back on his bed and stares up at the ceiling. He grabs one of Quinn’s pillows and screams into it for a good long few seconds. He moves it away and sees Quinn staring at him. Elias laughs getting Quinn to snatch the pillow away to hit him with it. Quinn pushes him off the bed. “Go to bed asshole.”

Elias just flips him off and starts to get ready for bed. He figures he will just shower in the morning. He crawls into bed about eleven thirty, and Jeff Snaps him. He refused to open it. He’ll open it in the morning.

 

 

  
A few days later and Jeff still hasn’t got a clue. He keeps trying to start a Snap streak with him, but Elias isn’t about it. That’s all he’s tried to message him. Nothing asking how his day is or asking how he is doing; just a black screen with a blue S drawn on. Oh, nevermind he asked once what he should eat for breakfast. Elias can’t justice responding to that.

It’s closing in on Friday and Brady’s invited them to a party. Elias doesn’t want to go. He doesn't want to know if he is going to see Jeff. He doesn’t have any type of response for Jeff if he sees him. He knows he should probably tell him that he just isn’t interested. That he’s a nice guy, but he just isn’t for him. It’s kind of a lie, but he is sure that there are probably nice qualities about Jeff.

Elias agrees anyways. He figures if anything Brock will help him out. The worst Jeff could probably do is just call him ugly and maybe try to fight him. He figures it couldn’t be any worse than that. It’s not like he has anything on Elias or seems that dangerous. He looks harmless.

They head over to Brady’s around ten, and there is no sight of Jeff which he is thankful for. Brady is giving them shots, and Elias knows that this is going to end in a good night. Shots mean good things will happen. After three vodka shots, and a tequila one Elias is feeling warm.

He is dancing to some mix with Brock. Quinn is grinding up on Brady, and he’s got his arms wrapped around Quinn. Brady is kissing alone his neck, so Elias looks away. Brock’s got his hands thrown up bouncing to the EDM mix of Stacy’s Mom. Elias goes to find more to drink.

Other than Jeff not leaving him alone Elias week has been alright, but not great. He’s had a lot of homework and projects to get done so right now he just wants to forget about that for a little bit. Just turn off his brain and let his body take over. He is able to find the bottle of tequila that Brady gave them shots from and takes another shot and then another. He wishes he had something to chase it with, but sadly Brady doesn't believe in chaser.

He goes back to find Brock who looks a little scared when he spots him. Brock walks over to him and puts his bucket hat on him. Elias raises an eyebrow getting Brock to say, “I saw Jeff.”

“Fuuck,” Elias practically shouts.

“Hide your face with the hat, and you should be fine." Elias glares at him as Brock tries to fix the hat on him. Brock and his stupid bucket hats.

“Don’t think your stupid hat will hide my face.”

“You want to leave then.” Brock glares at him.

“No.” Elias pouts then dragging Brock to the corner.

The music becomes easier to dance to. Elias is swaying to the high energy beats blasting through the apartments. The LED strip lights are flashing, and Elias can get lost in them. He throws up his arms when the beat drops and bounces around. Brock bounces around with him.

He peers around Brock to see the Quinn and Brady are rushing up the stairs. He also sees Jeff in the process, but luckily he doesn't see him. He wishes he wasn’t such a bitch and knew how to tell Jeff to fuck off without coming off like a dick. Maybe ghosting him for four days is a dick move, but in all reality, he talked to Jeff for maybe twelve hours and hung out with him for one of those. It could be justified.

Elias wants another shot, so he is able to maneuver out of the corner they are in. Brock tries to go after him, but it’s easy for him to leave his friend behind. Going into the kitchen, he looks through the empty bottle of liquors but only comes up with a bottle of pineapple Smirnoff that wasn’t there before. He takes a shot glass and fills it up then takes it back.

Right then he feels an arm wrap around his waist. His brain is stupid because he thinks oh Brock then leans back. But then it remembers Brock would never. He looks behind him. It’s Jeff. Fuck.

He offers a weak smile trying to remove himself, but Jeff isn't letting him move. “Hey, cutie.”

Elias isn’t drunk enough for this. “Hi.”

“Cutie why haven’t you talked to me.” Jeff tightens his grip.

“I got to go.” Elias tries to pry his arm away, but stupid drunk strength. He isn’t a weak guy by any means, but clearly, Jeff is drunk and drunk strength is real.

“Nuh-uh cutie.”

“Please, just my friend is waiting.” Elias struggles.

“Is it another guy?” He groans into his ear.

“Yes it the one that fell.”

“Thought you said you were loyal.”

“Dude it was one so-called date.”

“But cutie you said I had a chance.”

“And now you don’t.”

“Cutie.” Jeff tightens his grip, even more, getting Elias to yelp.

Elias feels himself being pulled back, then he hears it. He hears Brock, “Is there a problem here?”

Jeff loosens his grip, “Nope, just talking.”

“Do you want to be talking to this fucker, Elias?” Brock asks, and Elias shakes his head. “Time to go, buddy.”

“You don’t fucking live here.”

A new voice comes in, “Neither do you asshole.”

“Out,” another voice says. Jeff drops his grip. It’s a pissed off looking Brady and another guy that kinda looks like an older version of Brady. “Get the fuck out of my house Jeff. You aren’t can’t come back either.”

“You fucking whore,” he curses at Elias.

“Get the fuck out,” the other guy says. Elias has never seen him before.

They watch Jeff leave and Brock takes hold of Elias and Quinn comes to his side. His hair is a little fucked up, so this had interrupted him having sex. Fuck. Brock hugs him and says in his ear, “Would have come earlier, but Matthew stopped me, and I told him to get his brother.” Oh, so that’s Brady brother. Makes sense.

“It’s fine," Elias mumbles.

“No it’s not,” Brock says.

“It will be.”

“Block him.”

“Give me a minute,” Elias say and turns back to the other guys, “Thank you guys for the help.”

“Can’t let you get harassed by that fucker,” the guy Matthew says.

“Thanks.”

“Can I go back to getting fucked,” Quinn says, and Brady goes wide-eyed and looks annoyed at him. All Quinn can do is laugh, and Brady is dragging him back through the party. Matthew walks away a little after that.

Elias opens his phone and blocks Jeff. Brock smiles at him. He leans in to kiss his cheek. “I’m glad he's gone,” he mumbles against his cheek. Elias touches the place he kissed when he pulls back.

“Me too.” Elias leans down a little to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Can I ask you a question and you can say no.”

“Shot.”

“Can I take you on a date tomorrow.” Elias' heart stops. He stares up at Brock, “I know it’s a little soon and with the douche and all, but…”

Elias cuts him off, “Please.”

“Great.” Brock smiles then press a kiss to his forehead, "I was so mad when I found out you went on a date. Not because I didn't ask you out because it was a shitty one. I just want you to have a good date."

"Me too," Elias says.

"I did want to ask you out before. Just to be clear."

"Really?"

"Yep." Elias can't help, but let the alcohol take over and grab Brock for a hug. He's drunk, but he's not that drunk. "Come on let's dance."

Brock takes his hand and leads him back to the living room. Elias is drunk, happy, and holding the hand of the guy he's had a crush on for what has felt like forever. Maybe things aren't so bad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mari999-ao3)
> 
> So yes a majority of this was real stuff from my so-called date. Basically, all of it was. I'm really just being a bitter bitch at this point. 
> 
> Might write the date they go on, but not sure yet.


End file.
